ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Julie Newmar
| Place of birth = Los Angeles, California | Date of death = | Place of death = | Awards for Trek = | Roles = | Characters = Eleen | image2 = | imagecap2 = | image3 = | imagecap3 = }} Julie Newmar , born Julia Chalene Newmeyer, is a Los Angeles-born character actress who played Eleen in the Star Trek episode . Newmar worked steadily from the early 1950s to the late 1980s, and less frequently thereafter. She is probably most famous for her role as in the television series, a role she accepted only after learning how enthusiastic her brother and his friends were about the show. She has appeared in various movies and specials about the show over the years since, and occasionally makes convention appearances. Other Trek alumni she appeared alongside in Batman are George Sawaya and Stanley Adams, while two episodes she appeared in were directed by Robert Sparr. Another of her better known science fiction apperances is as the "War Witch Zarina", on two 1980 episodes of the TV series Buck Rogers in the 25th Century, along with Tim O'Connor, Sid Haig, Michael Ansara and Felix Silla. She also appeared as the "Space Queen" in two episodes of Jason of Star Command, with James Doohan and Sid Haig. Newmar also appeared in various other television roles, including guest spots on series such as The Twilight Zone (with John Anderson and Guy Raymond), Route 66, Bewitched, Columbo (in an episode directed by Robert Butler), Fantasy Island (starring Ricardo Montalban), The Bionic Woman (with William Windom), and The Powers of Matthew Star (in an episode directed by Leonard Nimoy, featuring Jeff Corey and Rudy Solari). Newmar worked less steadily in feature films over the years. One of her earliest roles is an uncredited appearance in the 1953 musical The Band Wagon, alongside Robert Gist. She also played minor roles in films such as Demetrius and the Gladiators (1954, with Jay Robinson, William Marshall and Gil Perkins), Seven Brides for Seven Brothers (1954, with Ian Wolfe) and King Creole (1958). In the 1980s she appeared in a number of B-movies such as Nudity Required (1988), Deep Space (1988, with Michael Forest) and Cyber-C.H.I.C. (1989). She also appeared in the 1989 film Ghosts Can't Do It, and the 1994 science fiction movie, Oblivion, which was written by Peter David and co-starred George Takei, Carel Struycken and Mike Genovese. In 2003, she reunited with most of the surviving Batman cast members, including fellow Catwoman Lee Meriwether and Riddler Frank Gorshin in the TV special Return to the Batcave: The Misadventures of Adam and Burt. Jason Marsden and Julia Rose played Burt Ward and Newmar, respectively, in 1960s scenes. Jim Jansen, Ray Buktenica, Steve Vinovich, Joel Swetow, Christopher Darga, and Todd Merrill also had roles in the special. In 2010, Julie along with Jeff Bennett and Jennifer Hale did voice work for an episode of Batman: The Brave and The Bold with Diedrich Bader (who voices the title character). Julie Newmar has come to represent a beautiful but campy aesthetic of the 1960s, as celebrated in the 1995 film . External links * * * de:Julie Newmar es:Julie Newmar fr:Julie Newmar Newmar, Julie Newmar, Julie